Benutzer Diskussion:Sin007
center Hier könnt ihr eine Nachricht an mich "übertragen"^^ Betrifft deinen Vorschlag wegen einer Vorlage Also ich versuche des mal so zu erklären. Du erstellt deine Vorlage so z.B. Vorlage:Name deiner Vorlage. So das ergibt jetzt erstmal einen Red-Link. Wenn de den anklickst wirst du aufgefordert deine Seite also deine Vorlage zu erstellen. In dem Fall kopierst du dir deinen Quelltext deiner Vorlage hinein und speichern. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:34, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) mach das mal am anfang in deinem testartikel dann müsste die box auch verschwunden sein. und am ende deines textes fügst du das hier ein. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 01:00, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Die Geschicht des Wikis Also, ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber ich glaube der Kerl hieß Yugioh. Das war der älteste Bürokrat den wir hatten als ich anfing und selbst da war der seit Jahren nicht mehr aktiv. Vermutlich hat er das Wiki nur gegründet und ist relativ schnell abgesprungen, iwann haben wir ihm mal den Rang entfernen lassen und Johnny macht das jetzt. Du könntest allerdings mal Th(ôô)mas oder Icis Leibgarde fragen, die beiden sind die ältesten aktiven Benutzer die wir noch haben. Hoffe das hilft dir weiter =P...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 16:12, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Also als eins der Gründungsmitglieder kann ich dir die Geschichte des Wikis erzählen. Das ganze hatte ursprünglich im Naruto wiki angefangen. Thoomas, ich (und ich glaub noch ein zwei andere, weiß aber nicht mehr wer) hatten versucht das Wiki damals im Schuss zu halten. Doch häuften sich die Vandalismusfälle immer mehr und mehr und die Admins des Wikis waren schon lange nicht mehr aktiv. Keine Admins, keine Bürokraten...niemand der wirklich was gegen solche Typen was machen konnte. Am Ende waren wir fast täglich damit beschäftigt Seiten wieder zurückzusetzen. Wir beschlossen daraufhin ein eigenes Wiki aufzumachen indem wir dann die Admins/Bürokraten sind und somit viel mehr machen können (sprich Layout, Vandalen sperren...usw.). Da ich damals auch ein Mitglied des Yugioh Wiki Admin Teams war kontaktierte ich Yugioh damaligen Hauptadmin des Yugioh Wikis um nachzufragen wie man ein solches Wiki eröffnet. Yugioh war dann so freundlich das Wiki zu erstellen und uns die nötigen Rechte zu verleihen. Das lustige an der Sache ist ich glaub eine Stunde und eine halbe Stunde später eröffnete das andere Narutopedia seine Seite.... tja zwei dumme ein Gedanke (bzw. zwei Teams ein Gedanke). Wir importierten als erstes sämtliche Bilder und Artikel auf die Seite. Später kümmerte ich mich dann um den Battle Guide und lehnte sein Aussehen an dass vom Battle Guide des OP-Wikis an..... Yugioh hatte sich später zurückgezogen. Er war eh nicht sonderlich Naruto begeistert und wollte uns ja lediglich beim Anfang helfen. Tja und so hat alles im Grunde genommen angefangen. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen bzw. eine teils interessante Geschichte erzählen bzw. schreiben.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 18:17, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dieser hier: Yugioh --Th(ôô)mas (Diskussion) 15:27, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ---- Da du meistens hier die Inhaltsangaben zu den neusten Kapiteln schreibst, geht das Lob direkt an dich. Auf unserer Facebook-Seite wurde sich dafür bedankt und wir dafür gelobt, dass wir so schnell immer eine Inhaltsangabe der Kapitel schreiben! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 14:36, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ---- hi sin, na ja... so gut kenne ich mich mit japanisch auch nicht aus. ^^ sprechen und verstehen kann ich nicht wirklich, nur einige einzelheiten aus dem redefluss könnte ich verstehen. lesen kann ich einigermaßen schwach, aber immerhin ein bisschen verständnis habe ich mir da erarbeitet, z.B sind die beiden silbenschriften katakana und hiragana leicht zu lernen, und wenn man sie mal beherrscht, dann bleibt es auch, und mit der zeit lernt man halt auch viele kanji, wodurch man gewisse kenntnis sich aneignet. ansonsten bekommt man mit der zeit ein wenig mit, wie die jap. grammatik an sich ist etc. richtig gelernt oder lernen tue ich die sprache nicht. ich habe tatsächlich durch mangas und animes angefangen, mich für die sprache zu interessieren und mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen. und quasi alles was ich wisse mir autodidaktisch beigebracht. :) ...und ja, japanisch ist nicht einfach, ich habe wahnsinnigen respekt vor leuten, die die sprache wirklich lernen und lernen sie zu beherrschen. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:44, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ---- RE:Spoiler :hab das mit den spoiler-tags erledigt. man muss bei so was (wenn bilder betreffend) lediglch gewöhnliche art der spoilersetzung benutzen und bei nicht zu spoilerndem bild die "Un'Spoiler"-syntax verwenden. 'Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:26, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::ja, die UnSpoil-syntax macht es halt umgekehrt: die betreffende information wird gezeigt, wenn die spoiler nicht angezeigt werden und nicht gezeigt, wenn spoier aufgedeckt werden. :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:34, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Scroll-Fenster Habs mal in die Seite eingebunden: --Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 13:14, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ---- schau mal bitte hier [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:59, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) ---- keine sonstigen, soweit ich weiß. eben dass andere sehen können, dass vorige änderung eine kleine war. :) was die kleine änderung ist kann man gut hier nachlesen. aber die ist an sich überhaupt nicht nötig bzw beeinflusst nichts. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 15:40, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) hehe Danke, das du meinen neuen Artikel "Yahiko" als AdM nominierst :) [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 10:55, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Auf der Hauptseite kannst du diese Umfrage mit den Poll Tags machen. Über die Mediawiki Seiten MediaWiki:Sidenotice für Monobook und MediaWiki:Community-corner müsste ein Hinweis geschrieben werden, dass man auf der Hauptseite eine Abstimmung findet. Es geht auch so, das man diese Umfrage auch in den beiden Mediawiki Seiten einbaut. http://de.sum2k3.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner und http://de.sum2k3.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sidenotice lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 01:13, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) ---- bei den namen war es immer so, dass diese benutzt werden können, auch wenn der name des chars, jutsus bzw objekts noch gespoilert sind. aber eben nur dann, wenn, wie gesagt, der char, das jutsu/objekt schon vorhanden ist. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:50, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- boah, das ist schwierig mit Hyouton: Jisarenhyou. da es tatsächlich so vieles bedeuten kann. mann muss was daraus basteln können: ji - erde/boden; sa - kette/verbindung/verkettung; ren - gruppe/zusammen (wobei es rensa 連鎖 als kette/verkettung/verbindung gibt, aber die kanji sind dann halt an jeweils anderer stelle, aber man kann diese beiden wohl doch als diesen/einen begriff nehmen); und hyou - eis halt. :/ wie gesagt, schwierig. wenn man wüsste, wie genau das jutsu wirkt und aussieht... hmm. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:24, 25. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Geburtstagswünsche Vielen Dank für deine wirklich lieben Worte.^^ Der Tag ist noch besser geworden, als du mir dadurch ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert hast. Und war das jetzt die offizielle Erlaubnis, dich Sinchen zu nennen?^^ Scherz (an meinem Geburtstag darf ich das mal :D ), ich hab mich wirklich gefreut. ^^ Grüßle Scary(Dissi) 20:33, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Admin-Ernennung Meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch zur Ernennung, Cincin.^^ Du hast dir dies redlich verdient, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein. Jeder hier gönnt dir das - das wage ich jetzt einfach zu behaupten, im Ermessen, richtig zu liegen. Bei all der Zeit, Nerven und vorallem (ich finde keine andere Formulierung) Herzblut, was du in dieses Wiki gesteckt hast, was dies schon lange überfällig. Bleib so hilfsbereit, fleißig und diskussionsfreudig wie du bist. Lass dich von deinem neuen Status nicht beirren, du bist noch immer der Sin, welcher mich hier angeleitet hat, stets nachsichtig war und mir welchem ich mich angefreundet habe. Und glaube nicht, dass wir jetzt große Taten von dir erwarten - wir wissen, dass du große Taten vollbringen wirst. In diesem Sinne: Viel Freunde und gutes Gelingen mit dem neuen Titel, wünscht Scary(Dissi) 19:01, 16. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ooooooooooooooooooooooh mein Goooooooooooooooott ich will die ganze Geschichte hören! Alle Details! xD // Auch meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch, schade nur, dass ich den glorreichen Moment nicht mitbekommen hab'... Die 4. Fanta schämt sich. Mach dich darauf gefasst, dass ich dich ab heute bei sämtlichen Admin-Fragen nerven werde. :P YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 06:42, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Hey, wollte es dir schon im Chat sagen aber habs vergessen.^^ Ich schließe mich an - Meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch zum neuem Titel Sin. Ich gönnst dir aber hast es auch so verdient. Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 15:09, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ---- ehrlich gesagt würde ich das selber gern wissen, ob es für uns von bedeutung ist oder nicht. :/ im neuen wikia stil werden die boxen jedenfalls angezeigt, vllt in der mobilen version fehlerhaft oder mit problemen? müsste aber nicht sein eigentlich. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 14:17, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :bezüglich infoboxen kann ich ehrlich gesagt auch nichts dazu sagen. hmm :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 09:47, 17. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Projekt: Gemeinschaftsarbeit Shinobi Mahlzeit^^ Soo, ich habe mal wieder eine Idee :D Im Moment arbeite ich an einem "Shinobi"-Artikel - das ist jedoch wirklich viel...und da dachte ich mir, dass wir das doch zu einem F4-Gemeinschaftsprojekt machen könnten.^^ Jedem von euch steht meine TS offen und ihr könnt bearbeiten, wie ihr wollt. Jeder trägt was bei, wie und wann er lustig ist. Da kann doch nur was gutes rauskommen :D Wir müssten dann halt nur aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht ins Gehege kommen xD Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 09:32, 7. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ---- Nope, leider nicht. Bis Ende Oktober müssen wir erstmal den neuen Mini-Filler-Handlungsstrahl um Tsunades Traum ertragen. Danach werden voraussichtlich alle anderen Träume, die im Manga kurz vorkamen, in die Länge gezogen. Wenn wir das mal aufzählen müssten... Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Mei, Gaara... Es ist gut möglich, dass wir erst nächstes Jahr wieder auf Kanon-Material im Anime stoßen. :/ Natürlich kann das auch wegen sinkenden Einschaltquoten abgebrochen werden und wir sehen plötzlich nur noch kurze Traum-Sequenzen, wie in Kapitel 678, aber das ist eher... unwahrscheinlich. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 17:40, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Errare humanum est! 141.41.192.137 08:34, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxen Hallo Sin007, ich hatte vor einiger Zeit im Forum eine Info bezüglich der neuen portablen Infoboxen hinterlassen und wollte mich mal erkundigen, ob ihr euch im Wiki diesbezüglich schon unterhalten bzw. besprochen habt. Lasst mich bitte wissen, ob ihr dabei Hilfe benötigt, ich euch erstmal ein Beispiel erstellen soll, oder ob das für euch aus bestimmten Gründen überhaupt nicht Frage kommt. :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:28, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Auch wenn es bei uns nicht üblich ist, auf derselben Seite zu antworten, tue ich das jetzt einfach mal, da du auf deiner Dissi darum bittest.^^ Zuallererst müssen wir dir gestehen, dass wir auch nach mehrmaligem Lesen nicht wissen, worum es bei dieser Umstellung geht. Uns ist klar, dass Wikia sich umstellen muss, um der Handynutzung gerecht zu werden, doch würdest du uns sehr helfen, wenn wir der Anschaulichkeit Willen ein Beispiel hätten. Was müssen wir tun, vielleicht noch einmal in einfachen Worten zusammengefasst? Wir würden uns gerne darauf einlassen, doch müssen wir es vorher erst verstehen.^^ Übrigens möchten wir uns auch für den Forenbeitrag bedanken, da wir sonst nicht darauf aufmerksam geworden wären :) Viele Grüße, ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 13:22, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC)